


Baby Blues

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: “This isn’t about the Waverider or Rip or the bloody cat!” Gideon exploded at them. “I want a baby. I know I do.” She looked at them helplessly and dropped down on the sofa. “Why is that so wrong?”





	Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ams75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/gifts).

Ray opened the door on the fifth consecutive knock, drilled out like a woodpecker chipping away at a tree. Gideon didn’t even wait for a proper greeting before pushing herself into the man’s apartment.

“Doctor Palmer, I’m glad you’re in. I had a serious matter that I needed to discuss with-” Gideon stopped short when she saw Jax sitting on the sofa, staring at her guiltily. She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms. “You said you had errands to run,” she hissed at him.

Jax stood slowly, raising his arms to appease her. “I did. Talking to Ray was my errand.”

Gideon whirled around to look at Ray, who looked at the ground, ashamed with himself. “What is this, an intervention?”

Ray scratched the back of his neck. “We just think you haven’t thought this through and-”

“He told you to say no, didn’t he?” Gideon turned back to Jax. “You did this!”

Jax came around and put a hand on her shoulder which she immediately shrugged off, walking back and bumping against Ray. There was no escape.

“We just want to talk and make sure you’ve thought this through,” said Jax. “This is a big decision to make-”

“I’m well aware of that, which is why I thought my friends would be supportive of me,” she said coolly, though she might as well have been spitting curses at them.

Ray put a reassuring hand on her arm. “You haven’t been human for long, Gideon.”

“Four years,” she said quietly. “That’s plenty of time to adjust, adapt, and be alone. Despite my age in human years, I am not a child.”

“We didn’t say you were,” said Jax. He shared a look with Ray. “But you have to admit, you can be impulsive at times.”

“Impulsive?” She arched her brow, daring him to continue.

Jax took a small step back. For such a small woman, she was quite intimidating. “There were the horse lessons, the cupcakes crash course, you went an entire three months wanting a cat, remember?”

“And we know you’re lonely,” Ray added, “losing Rip, turning human and being separate from the Waverider and-”

“This isn’t about the Waverider or Rip or the bloody cat!” Gideon exploded at them. “I want a baby. I know I do.” She looked at them helplessly and dropped down on the sofa. “Why is that so wrong? So hard to comprehend?”

Both men took a seat on either side of her and hugged her from each side.

“It’s not,” Jax said. “But you know if you’re worried about leaving the Waverider behind, Teeny will take over. She’d love to Captain a ship. Or Ronnie. Or-”

“But that’s just it, don’t you see?” She looked at them tiredly. “It’s always someone else.” They looked at her with confusion so she continued. “I love Teeny, I love Ronnie. And baby Nora and I loved Jonas too.”

“And they love you too, a lot,” Ray said. “You’re their favourite aunty.”

Gideon gave him a bitter smile. “But that’s just it, I’m an aunt. Nothing more. And don’t give me that crap that they love me the same. Rip tried that all the time with Jonas but it’s not the same. At the end of the day, none of them are mine. I want someone that’s mine. I want to know that love a parent has for their child, the fear, the intensity, the utter adoration. I want to know if my child would have my eyes or my stubbornness. This isn’t about the Waverider, or even being lonely, this is about me, being human.”

“You know you’re not less of a woman just because you don’t have kids,” Ray said.

Gideon shot him a sharp look. “I’m aware, Doctor Palmer. But that isn’t what this is about. I’m human now, and I’ve been given an opportunity I never had before. To cherish another being as my own.”

“Babies are a lot of hard work,” said Jax.

“I’m aware. I’ve looked after Jonas, and Teeny, and all of you and kept you all alive, and that was as an AI,” she added pointedly. “Imagine how capable I’ll be with a body.”

“Or less capable,” Ray said gently. “There’s no baby translator, no tracker to where they are once they start crawling, can’t read their thoughts either.”

“I’m not saying it’ll be easy, I’m just saying I’d like the chance. That’s all I want.”

“Raising a child, a family, that needs stability,” said Jax. “You won’t be able to travel as much.” If at all.

Gideon played with the fringed edge of her shirt. “I know,” she said quietly. “I talked to the Waverider. It’s not her favourite thing, but she understands. She knows how important this is to me.”

Neither man missed the pointed barb at them. Jax sighed and nodded and Ray gave a weak smile. “All right, you seem to have made your mind up about this. So, what now? Help you pick out adoption agencies?”

Gideon frowned and turned to Jax. “You didn’t tell him?”

Jax shrugged. “We didn’t get that far before you barged in.”

Gideon turned back to Ray. “Adoption would be Plan B,” she said slowly. “Plan A would be natural conception.”

“Oh,” Ray’s eyes widened, “but you’re not seeing anyone. Do you need us to be your wingmen?”

Jax shook his head at him and Gideon looked down at her hands. “No, that’s not exactly what I need. I don’t want to pick just any man off the street, I’d want my baby to have a respectable father. Besides, sex is tedious without emotion.” She had tried it to experience it but didn’t see what all the fuss was about. Gideon had determined that making love was a completely separate activity than just going through the motions of the act; and she had long ago given up on her hopes of falling in love again after Rip.

“So, you’re looking for a sperm donor?”

“I’ve found a suitable candidate.”

“Who?”

“You.”

Ray looked frazzled, eyes popping out, mouth gaping like a goldfish. He stood up, turning in circles as gibberish left his mouth, trying to find water, or some more oxygen.

“Doctor Palmer, Doctor – Ray!” Gideon reached out and took his hands in hers. “Please.”

Ray shook his head. “No, no, I can’t. We can’t. Nora-”

“I’m not looking for a marriage proposal, nor do I intend to steal you away from your girlfriend in anyway. I’ll raise the child on my own, that’s not a problem. I just need your sperm.”

Ray swallowed, looking to Jax to see if Gideon was being serious. The other man nodded. “But why me?” he asked weakly.

Gideon smiled softly. “Because you’re a good man, with a kind heart. I would hope that my child would inherit that from you. Because I’m a former AI and some days I think you’re the best human I know. I think it would balance out nicely. Oh, and you’re rather handsome to boot.”

“Thank you.” Ray shifted his eyes nervously. “I’m still not sure that-”

“You’re my second choice. The first one is dead,” Gideon said flatly. She had lost her first child in Jonas and her first love in Rip. Her only love. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t have another child. If she had found love in her heart for Teeny, then she knew she had love for a child of her own, one that she desperately craved.

Ray sank down on the sofa again and held her in his arms, shushing her and stroking her hair. Jax rubbed her back soothingly from behind.

“See? This is why I want you,” Gideon said through hiccupped tears. “Please, Ray? Give me a baby. I want to be a mother.”

“Yeah, okay,” Ray found himself saying to the crying woman before he could stop himself. But even as the words came out, he realized he meant them. “Even if it is a little incestuous.”

Gideon snorted and slapped his arm. “Oh, shut up! We’re not actually related and like there wasn’t interrelationships on board the Waverider. I had cameras in every room, thank you very much!” It had taken her forever to sanitize and deep clean the ship once she had turned human. Gideon shuddered at the very thought.

“Zari’s right, you are a voyeur,” Jax joked.

Gideon elbowed him in the stomach, making him cry out in pain. She turned back to Ray. “You mean it though? You’ll do it?”

“Yeah, I will. Are you even able to have kids, Gideon?” he asked seriously.

She nodded. “I checked on the Waverider. I’m fertile and able.”

“Well, I’m going to make an appointment with the doctor anyway for you.” Ray started to mentally make a list of all the things they needed to do to prepare for the baby. “And I’ll go too, make sure there’s nothing wrong with my sperm count. Oh, and you were wrong before.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re not raising this child alone,” Ray said seriously, “even if I am with Nora, she’ll understand. Even if your child doesn’t want to call me their dad, I’m going to be in their life, and yours.”

“We both are,” said Jax, putting an arm around her. Gideon gave a watery smile and leaned against the two of them, her rocks.

“Oh, and we need to talk about your eating habits,” Ray added.

“What?”

“He’s right,” said Jax, “you need to cut down on the chocolates and sweets.”

Gideon opened her mouth to argue but Ray interrupted. “From now on, we’ll be cooking your meals and making your appointments that you will go to.”

“And then we’ll need a crib, something sturdy. We’ll have to convert one of the rooms on the Waverider into a nursery, but you should really look into getting a house,” said Jax.

“One in a good school district but if not, there’s always private school,” Ray said.

Gideon’s head spun as the too men got up and continued discussing everything they would need for the future child. Clothes, toys, books, baby food…they started to make a list with excitement for everything Gideon would need. She stared as the list grew longer and longer, slightly overwhelmed but reassured that she would have her best friends to help her along the way.

Gideon gripped the small stuffed bird on her keychain. It had hung up on Jonas’ mobile on his crib in the Waverider, she had found it while going through Rip’s old things. One day, it would hang above her own child’s crib. A link between Gideon’s old family, and new.


End file.
